


I'm not safe John

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the final Johnlock Trope Challenge"It's not you, it's my enemies" johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not safe John

**Author's Note:**

> Have not obtained ownership of the Characters unfortunately. I am sad this is the last one, I was enjoying the challenges. Sorry to leave it a bit on the downside but we know something Sherlock doesn't and I think a post HLV chapter may be coming to fix all of this!

John wasn't sure who had kissed who first but he was suddenly aware that the passion they had before Sherlock’s "death" was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't John who was lacking in enthusiasm. When John pulled away from him Sherlock looked uncharacteristically sad. "You're to be engaged John." His voice sounded more forceful than the hurt on on his face would have suggested, he didn't sound unsure or tortured. "It's not too late to change that, that was before..." Sherlock cut John off before he could finish his sentence, "No. We were before, this is your life now. A wife and normalcy will suit you." John was so angry he almost punched Sherlock again.

He had walked out and not went back for a few days, until he couldn’t hold in his anger anymore. When he stormed into Baker Street he was actually surprised to find Sherlock home, he was sure that Sherlock would have somehow deduced the moment he would show back up and have not been home. Before John could say anything Sherlock was standing directly in front of him, leaning down on John’s face and smelling slightly of cigarettes, “If I have to lose you because of me, it’s going to be to a woman who can make you happy and not a kidnapper who somehow gets a step ahead of me. I’ve barely been back and you’ve already ended up in a fire John!”

John was sure that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard in his life. John pushed Sherlock back towards the couch and forced him to sit, he looked down on him for a moment until he decided he wanted to show Sherlock exactly how horrible that thought was. Straddling Sherlock, John tried his best to ignore the horrible taste of tobacco as he moved his body against his former flatmate. All Sherlock was wearing was a pair of pants under a dressing gown so John stopped long enough to remove his own Jeans. He moved back into Sherlock’s lap and gasping where their arousal met. Sherlock panted “I’m not safe John” into the shorter mans mouth, but the only answer he got was a groan. He felt himself getting close to finishing, closer than this amount of contact should leave him, when his phone went off. He knew who it was, and Sherlock used his moment of guilt to wiggle himself free. 

“We can work together still, it’s been so long since we've been this and you've moved on. I left you to save you, I can’t do this. It’s the last word on it, they all know you’re my weakness and we have to stop this now.” Sherlock stalked off to his room, leaving a shocked John to find his way out.


End file.
